A Tale of True Love
by TheVampireStoryTeller
Summary: When the children of some of the most famous duelists in the world show up at the DA, things will go hay-wire! It'll be a very interesting school year full of love, tradegy, and a whole lot of fun! Read and review, you'll love it! Just getting started.


_**Well, I started this the other day and I really like it! Heehee, but I'm hoping you do too! It starts out as a cross-over, but… Well, you'll see. The main character has to be Zane… I feel that he's awesome and totally smexy and amazing and... Well, I could go on for days. Let's just conclude it with: HE'S A SEXY BEAST! X) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR YU-GI-OH! GX IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IF I DID, THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING IN THE SHOW, NOT IN FANFICTION. **_

* * *

"Calm down, Alexis, tell me what's wrong..." Zane was telling his friend.

"Zane! There's this new Obelisk girl and I saw her with Jaden! I think he might like her!" Alexis Rhodes was in a state of panic; her feelings for Jaden Yuki always brought a frenzy of emotions.

Zane, who was used to Alexis's behavior in situations like these, and who knew about the way she felt, put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about... It's obvious that Jaden likes you and a new girl won't change that."

"But, Zane, you should see her!" In her distraught state, the blonde girl didn't realize what she was saying, "She's gorgeous! All the guys are in a panic... I think even YOU will want to be with her!"

Ignoring that statement, Zane lifted her chin looked into her eyes, "Would you like me to talk to him? Even though I know I'm right, and Jaden does not have feelings for her, I can talk to him AND her for you," he said in his cool, poised voice.

"Please," she whispered, "Ever since Atty stole my diary, I think he's gonna blab about..." she trailed off and Zane gave a small smile. She was talking about her brother Atticus, and Zane knew that even he would feel afraid in Alexis's position.

"I'll go right now," the blue-haired boy said and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him. Shocked, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Zane; I don't know what I'd do without you. You've helped me through so much these past few years."

Just then Jaden and a very pretty, no, beautiful, girl walked up to them--in front of the Obelisk blue dorms.

Jaden's eyes flashed as he took in the scene before him, but when he spoke his voice had its usual chipper tone, "Hey guys... Did we interrupt something?"

"No, of course not, I was just thanking Zane for all that he's done for me," Alexis said, straightening up and turning to look at the pair.

"Oh. Well, I just came over to introduce you to my newest friend, Ruby Kaiba. I would think you two would be introducing us... But she said she didn't really know anyone in the Obelisk dorm. Ruby, this is Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale."

"Hello," Ruby said shyly. She had dark hair that was about upper-arm-length, olive colored skin that was clear of any blemishes, shining eyes that were a deep, stormy gray color, and a figure that could only be described as stunning. She stood about a head shorter than Zane and her full, pink lips quirked into smile when she looked him over. Ruby looked almost exactly like her mother, but she could give the same icy glare as her father. She wore the same Obelisk uniform as Alexis and that factor didn't help when Zane took her sight in; the uniforms were a tad bit slutty.

"Hello," replied Alexis stiffly.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Zane, and the blonde girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"Hey, Lex, would you mind showing Ruby around the dorms and introducing her to everyone? I have to talk to Jaden." Zane shot her a look that basically said 'behave' and walked the other way with Jaden.

"What's up?" Jaden asked, his voice lost some of the perk.

"It's Alexis. She wants to know if something's up between you and Ruby," Zane told him as they strolled towards the Slifer red dorms.

"No, but why would she care about that? You two seemed cozy a little while ago," Jaden replied glumly.

Zane stopped in his tracks, stood frozen for a bit, and then burst out laughing. "You... Can't honestly... Believe that!" The duelist was doubled over and clutching his stomach and Jaden looked irritated.

"What, are you saying that she doesn't like you?" He asked.

"Open your eyes, man! She's practically in love with you!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah! She probably has been since you first came here! I'm really surprised you didn't see it, but you are completely oblivious sometimes..."

"You're saying... That ALEXIS RHODES likes me!?" Jaden clarified, eyes bulging.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you like her too," Zane said.

"Are you kidding me, of course I do! She's so beautiful and smart and funny..."

Zane cut him off, "I get it. She's amazing. But how are we going to get you two together?"

"Wait, you want to help me with this?"

"Of course! You two are my friends and I want you to be happy. And between you and me," Zane gave him a wry smile, "I'm kind of tired of hearing Alexis worry about who you might like."

The two laughed and suddenly, Zane was struck with an idea, "Jaden. I'll help you get Alexis on one condition... You help me get Ruby."

"But... You don't really know Ruby. How can you already like her?"

"I can read people; I have a feeling that there's a lot more to her than a pretty face. Can you tell me about her?"

"Well," Jaden rubbed the back of his neck, "She's Seto Kaiba's daughter, if you haven't figured that out... She is really nice and quiet, sometimes, and other times she's just like me. I asked about her childhood and she told me that I wouldn't want to know about it, so of course I persisted. Then she said that she'd tell me when she gets to know me better. I can tell that Ruby has a bit of a temper because a few Ra yellow guys wolf whistled as she walked by. Let's just say, they had to visit Miss Fontaine."

"She seems like a lovely person. She seems perfect for me..." Zane said with a grin.

"Of course, and God knows you deserve to be happy," Jaden had just caught sight of his friend's expression, "Man, Zane, you must really have it bad. You're actually looking happy!"

The older boy punched Jaden in the arm and said, "Just because I take dueling seriously doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun!"

Jaden nodded, rubbing his arm, and replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Did you see? There are three more new students, all girls, and they're the daughters of Yugi and Tea Mutou, Joey and Mai Wheeler, and Tristan and Serenity Taylor. They're all very pretty and have the guys in riots!"

"Good Lord," Zane groaned; he knew that the children of the famous duelists would be attending the school soon, but he didn't think it would cause this much of a sensation, especially in the male category.

"I know! I think Sy has his eyes on Joanne Taylor, so we'd better watch out for that! Also, I think Hassleberry likes Kaya Mutou and Bastion might be coming onto Naomi Wheeler."

"It's just what we need around here, huh? Too bad Atticus doesn't have anyone to love..." Zane laughed.

"Well, he is pretty popular with the ladies; I don't think he needs another girl to fawn over."

"We'd better get to class, everyone will be worried."

"Ew, class," Jaden pouted but then yelled, "Race you there!" and sped off.

Zane just stood there, dumbstruck, but then chuckled and ran after his friend.

He soon caught up and they were both laughing as they burst into the classroom, currently being taught my Dr. Crowler.

"You're late, Slacker!" He called as they leaned against the doorway, panting.

"That's my fault, Dr. Crowler, Jaden and I were talking and I held him up," Zane said after he caught his breath; most of the girls giggled.

"Oh, Truesdale, I didn't see you there." Crowler frowned, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again! Now sit!"

"Yes sir," the students said simultaneously and rushed to find seats. Jaden ended up sitting between Alexis and Syrus while and found a seat between Atticus and Ruby.

"As I was saying..." Crowler continued his lesson on magic cards. Zane just sat there with a bored look, already knowing what the teacher was talking about, and kept glancing at Ruby. Soon a note was flicked onto his notes. He picked it up quickly and unfolded the paper.

He read it in his head, _'Are you about as bored as I am? ~R'_

The writing was small and slightly rounded but sharp at the same time, just like his, and he turned to look at Ruby who was staring at Crowler, a slight smile on her face.

He quickly wrote back, _'Nope. I'm more bored. I've sat through this lecture about a hundred times, he never really teaches us anything new. ~_Z' and placed the note in front of her.

This discrete action was only noticed by Atticus, who smirked, already figuring out what was going on.

Soon, the note was on his side again and it read, _'Ha, nice. But I've got a question. Is that Dr. Crowler a guy or a girl? It looks like its wearing lipstick and the hairstyle and clothing is quite feminine... But I'm not sure. ~R'_

Zane bit back a laugh with strain and tossed the note back to her with his reply.

She read it and almost giggled, '_Well, that question is extremely difficult--it's still being debated, actually. I personally believe that Crowler is a transvestite... But the surgery went wrong. What he started out as, well I can't answer that. ~Z' _

They both had two huge grins on their faces and didn't notice that Crowler had stopped to look at them, "Would you mind telling us what's so amusing, Mr. Truesdale and Ms. Kaiba?"

Zane opened his mouth and thought of an excuse, but Ruby spoke before him, "Well, Dr. Crowler, I had to ask Zane here a question... And his answer was amusing."

"Oh, is that so? Would you care to share this question with the class?" His voice was thick with annoyance.

"Well, I asked Zane about your gender," Ruby said and Zane couldn't help but gape as almost everyone else snickered, "I asked if you were male or female."

"Is that so? And what, may I ask, was the answer?" Crowler spoke in a deadly calm voice that scared most kids in the room.

"Zane said that he wasn't quite sure about it... And he also said that he thinks the surgery went wrong."

By then every single person in the room, besides Crowler, Zane, and Ruby, was cracking up.

"What were his exact words?" The doctor growled and Ruby, as cool as ever, walked up to him and handed him the note.

"Ha... Hahaa... I think we've all had a laugh, huh?" Said the man, "Now, will everyone settle down as I choose the punishment?"

At that moment, the door opened and Chancellor Sheppard walked in, followed by Seto and Sarah Kaiba, Yugi and Tea Mutou, Joey and Mai Wheeler, and Tristan and Serenity Taylor. The kids gasped and Ruby, Joanne, Kaya, and Naomi smirked.

"Ahhh, Ruby, already being singled out by the teacher. What happened?" Kaiba asked and the room was quiet; everyone was in awe.

"I'll tell you!" Crowler said eagerly (though he momentarily forgot that telling Kaiba that his daughter was in trouble wasn't going to get him anywhere), "You see, your daughter and another student, Zane Truesdale--"

Kaiba cut him off, "Zane Truesdale? I remember hearing about him during the pro-duels. Where is he?" The man looked around the room as Zane stood up.

"I'm Zane, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, would you mind coming down here and shaking my hand?"

"Certainly," said the blue-haired boy easily as he maneuvered down the aisles and grasped Seto Kaiba's hand.

"Zane is a star student here at the DA. No one has beaten him, but someone has come extremely close—they tied," Sheppard said, proudly.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Kaiba looked around curiously, but Jaden had already bounced out of his seat and ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said with a wide smile as he stuck his hand out.

Seto laughed, "You remind me of Joey..." This caused a laugh from the group of "celebrities" and an "Am I really that bad?" from Joey Wheeler. Kaiba shook the eager teen's hand.

Zane, who had shook everyone else's hands (which Jaden was doing now), had said, "May I ask what you are doing in our school, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Well, I do own it…" He chuckled, "I'm here to see how my daughter is doing. As I recall your teacher was explaining why she was in the front of the room… And it involved you? Well, you can continue, madam."

Crowler went bright red as the class hooted with laughter, "I am a man, I assure you," he managed to choke out.

"My mistake," Kaiba said with a grin and he turned to give Ruby a wink, "Anyways. What did my daughter do?"

"The same exact thing that you did… Here. Look at this note." Crowler handed Kaiba the note and Seto was soon holding back his laughter.

"Well, I'm glad to see that the students here have a sense of humor. I'm sure my daughter will be happy." He had handed the note to Yugi who read it, and then passed it around to the others. Soon they were all stifling their laughter.

"So you're not going to tell her off!?" Crowler screeched.

"I don't see why I would. It's probably a common mistake."

Joey and Tristan had moved to give Ruby a high-five while Crowler just stared, mouthing wordlessly. Joanne, Kaya, and Naomi had risen from their seats and went over to their parents, talking excitedly about their first day so far.

Joanne Taylor had her father's brown hair, but her mother's hazel eyes. She was about as tall as Syrus, a little taller, and wore the Obelisk blue uniform. Joanne had nice, even, tan skin and was really sweet. She seemed shy at first, but when you got to know her, she could be outrageous. Sometimes she had a bubbly personality and definitely a short attention span.

Kaya Mutou's hair was the same color as her mother's, but it was elbow-length, and she had Yugi's vibrant violet eyes. At a head shorter than Tyranno Hassleberry, she was pretty tall. Her skin was pale, but it was absolutely flawless. She too wore the Obelisk blue uniform. Kaya was stubborn and confident, she had a big mouth and can be extremely sarcastic when needed. She has a great sense of humor but is extremely intelligent; she had learned almost everything she knows from the other famous duelists.

Naomi Wheeler had practically the same hair-style and color as Mai and Joey's warm brown eyes; her features were exactly like her mother's, but her personality, and appetite, was like her father's. She is generally well-liked, and popular with the males, and can bring out the good side of almost everyone. She is kind, generous, and a romantic at heart. Like the other new girls, Naomi wore the Obelisk blue uniform that looked well upon her toned figure.

"Sheppard. I see that Jaden is in Slifer red… With the skill that he supposedly possesses, shouldn't he be an Obelisk?" Kaiba asked, momentarily miffed.

"Well, you see," started Sheppard but Jaden cut him off, "I don't like blue! The color's pretty cool, but not as awesome as red. I've been offered to go to Obelisk a few times, but I always stay in Slifer. Right now I'm the only student who lives in the dorms. All the others who started off as Slifers went up."

"So you turned down a higher ranking because of the color jacket?" Seto asked incredulously.

"Yes. Sir."

"Well you seem like my kinda guy!" Joey exclaimed giving him a thump on the back, "Why don't you and your friends come eat lunch with our crew?"

"Ooooh, dad, can ALL his friends come?" Naomi asked giving Bastion a flirty look.

"I don't see why not! Uh, if it's alright with you, Sheppard." He looked at the chancellor, who nodded and said, "Of course! I'll set it all up… What would you all like to do for lunch?"

"I think a picnic on the beach would be nice," said Ruby with a dreamy look on her face and Joanne, Kaya, Naomi, her mother, Tea, Mai, and Serenity all nodded excitedly.

"Then it's all settled. Would a barbecue be fine?" Asked Sheppard, his phone out, ready to call the kitchens.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," said Seto appreciatively.

"Well, I guess you are all excused from class then…"

"What!?" Exclaimed Crowler, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Do we have a problem?" Asked Seto menacingly and the doctor backed off immediately.

The large group, now sporting Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, and Alexis, had left the classroom and were walking and talking animatedly.

"We have to get our swimsuits," Bastion stated and they all dispersed to go change.

When they all met up again, Jaden was wearing red trunks and a white T-shirt, Syrus wearing the same thing but his trunks were a light blue. Zane's trunks were a darker blue while Atticus wore violent purple ones. Hassleberry wore yellow and Bastion had gray ones on. Seto Kaiba was wearing a royal blue pair while Yugi and Chazz wore black, Joey had green ones and Tristan wore tan.

Alexis was seen wearing a red bikini with a white sundress over it and Ruby wore the same thing, but her bikini was dark blue (the same color as Zane's). Joanne wore a light blue one piece that had cut-outs on the side, while Naomi had a gray tankini. Kaya had a yellow poka-dot bikini and a large white T-shirt to cover up. Tea, Sarah, Mai, and Serenity all wore bikinis that were the same color as their husbands'.

"Seto? Can you come here, please?" Yugi asked his friend and they walked a little away from the group.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"You didn't invite them to lunch because of their dueling skills. What's the real reason?"

"I've heard about them, they've been in a few… Er… Mishaps that the group have been through. They remind me of… Us…" He whispered. The two surveyed the scene before them; Zane was keeping a relaxed, calm expression as he talked to Ruby and Sarah while Jaden was talking to Joey and Tristan about how much he could eat. Syrus was timidly speaking to a shy Joanne as Hassleberry was boasting to Kaya about how he had a dinosaur bone inside of him. Naomi was laughing with Bastion about an Einstein joke he told and mothers just surveyed the scene with amused expressions. Alexis and Atticus were teasing each other which reminded Joey of himself and Serenity; he caught her eye and grinned.

"Hey! Yugi!" Jaden was calling as he ran up to the duelist.

"Ahhh, Jaden, this is the second time we meet, is it not?"

He nodded as Seto looked on, "What? Second time? When was the first?" He asked with a bewildered expression.

"Oh, you see, it was the day of the entrance exams…" Jaden explained the whole story and the whole beach was silent as they listened in, "Winged Kuriboh has helped me a lot. Thank you!"

"So he's the kid you gave Winged Kuriboh to?" Tristan asked and Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, actually. He just seemed like the good kind of duelist, I had a feeling that Winged Kuriboh belonged to him, and he reminded me of me!"

"Well, both of your hairstyles are pretty freaky," it was Mai who said this and everyone else laughed.

"Gee thanks!" The two funky-haired people said sweat-dropping.

"Any time!" Mai grinned and a large herd of people walked onto the beach carrying a huge grill, about five large coolers, coal, gasoline, and lighters.

"FOOD!" Jaden, Joey, and Tristan yelled.

"Yepp," Seto said to Yugi, "Exactly the same."

After a little while, there were steaks, burgers, chicken, hot dogs, and corn-on-the-cob sizzling on the grill; the smell of it had most people drooling.

"So, dad, this school of yours seems alright… I think I'll really like staying here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm glad, Rube, it's good that you guys have gotten some really good friends here," her father replied, beaming.

"So, Jaden and Zane… You're the best here?" She asked the two as they all got their food.

"Mmmmmm," Jaden asked through a mouthful of meat.

"I suppose…" Zane remarked drily; though he knew that they were.

"You suppose!? Come on, Zane, we're totally the best!" Jaden said boldly.

"Jaden? You know how I said we needed to work on that over-confidence?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We REALLY need to start those lessons!" The group laughed and Jaden grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I think I'd like to duel you sometime. It could be a tag duel!" Ruby said with a smile, "I heard that Alexis was the Queen of Obelisk… Maybe she could be my partner?"

"Rube, come on! It's your first day! Take it easy on the dueling!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer! I never back down on the duel. Zane are you up for it later?" Jaden asked and Zane actually looked shocked.

"Jaden… You're asking permission!? I thought you'd just agree and go ahead with it!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to seem rude," he said with a pout.

"Well, that's a first, Sarge!" Yelled Hassleberry and the newcomers looked on confused.

"Sarge?" Tea asked.

Hassleberry blushed, "Well, he's sorta the leader in our group. And I label everyone with a military rank…"

"So, would Yugi be the 'Sarge' of _our_ group?" asked Sarah with a smile.

"Probably," said Serenity giggling and the others nodded.

"What!? I don't want to be the Sarge!" Yugi said panicking.

"He doesn't do well with the fame and glory of saving the world…" Tea told Alexis with a smirk.

"I heard that!"

"Let's just eat," Bastion said hastily before they all got into an argument.

Soon they all sat, stuffed, on the blankets that were laid down for them. "I want to swim!" Kaya exclaimed and most of the teens, and Joey, nodded in agreement.

"Well we have to wait about half an hour before swimming," Seto said strictly.

"Aw, man! That's too long!" said Jaden with a pout, "I'm only waiting fifteen more minutes and then I'm going in. I don't care about cramps!"

"Nyeh! Me too!" Joey agreed.

"Fine."

"Hey, so Seto told me that you lot have gotten in a few… Er… Dilemmas. Mind telling us about them to pass the time?" Yugi asked.

"I think Jaden should tell the story," Chazz said, "because he basically solved most of them."

"Fine, Chazz, I'll tell them," The brunette scratched the back of his head, "Well… I think it started with Atticus. He was lured into the abandoned Obelisk blue dorm by Banner and I think they visited the shadow realm? I don't know, it was a while ago. Anyways, he was the leader of the Shadow Riders, which was our first major threat, and he called himself Nightshroud. The Shadow Riders wanted to revive the Sacred Beasts.

"I know Alexis devoted a lot of time trying to find him," he continued seriously, "and I'm pretty sure Zane knows that too—he helped her go through it. We didn't really know her as well then. Well, Nightshroud forced me to go through a shadow duel and man, was it fun! I won, of course, and Atticus kinda snapped; he was back to his normal…

"Then I think that whole Society of Light thing happened, they tried to enslave the human race using this satellite thing-a-magig. Um, there was this whole deal with white holes and dark matter and black holes… I don't really know about that. I think Bastion can explain."

Everyone looked expectantly as the teen spoke in his prompt British accent, "In the dark recesses of space several hundreds of millions of years ago, a white hole released the dark matter of a black hole, as well as a great energy known as the "Light of Destruction", which bombarded Earth throughout the course of history, propagating wars, disasters, crimes, and dictatorships.

"The 'Ultimate Destiny Card' that was created by Aster Phoenix's father was corrupted by such an energy; having infectious properties that rival the powers of the Egyptian god Cards and Sacred Beast Cards, the card caused both Sartorius and Pro League duelist, The D, to develop split personalities, and Sartorius founded the Society of Light. I don't know the rest because… Well… I was under the influence, so to speak."

Jaden was speaking again, "Well, Sartorius basically brainwashed everyone by dueling them… and he always won by, sort of, frustrating them by predicting their moves. Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion were brainwashed because they tried to duel him. I'll tell you the rest another time, 'cause 20 minutes have gone by! It's time to swim!" Jaden ran to the water, taking off his T-shirt in the process.

The rest just stared after him in alarm, wondering how he could go from such a serious topic to that running and cheering with that much glee, then blinked and followed him.

"Hey, Seto, it was kind of random for you to invite us to lunch… Was there another reason?" Zane asked as took off his T-shirt. Ruby couldn't stop staring at the blue-haired teen's six-pack and was soon blushing as heard a cough from her smirking mother and turned away.

"Well, actually, your group of friends reminded me of us as kids. Always getting into trouble and dueling your hearts out. If you heard about EVERYTHING we've been through…" He trailed off shaking his head slowly.

"Yeah, Jaden could be Yugi and Joey combined!" said Mai with a laugh, "Syrus is as shy as Yugi was in the beginning. Alexis reminds me of Tea, except she duels and Zane is practically Seto V2! He seems so serious and severe!"

Zane pouted, "I'm working on that… I've been through a lot."

"It's okay, sweetie, I can understand that. Just lighten up a bit!"

"I'll help him with that, Mai, starting now!" Ruby grinned and splashed Zane.

"Hey!!!" Zane yelled, splashing her back. They started a bit of a splash war and soon everyone joined.

"Have you ever tag dueled, Jaden?" Tristan asked and the boy nodded, "Syrus and me dueled the Paradox brothers! It was sweet!"

"You don't say! Joey and I dueled them too! We have to talk about our strategies later!"

Jaden sweat-dropped, "Sure…" He wasn't sure about the exact strategy he used; he sort of just winged it.

Syrus cringed when the duel was mentioned, that day reminded him of the card "Power Bond" and how he thought Zane didn't think him worthy of using it. The words echoed in his mind_, 'I would have never given you this card if I knew you would misplay it!'_ Zane noticed this and waded over to his brother, "Are you thinking about…" The younger Truesdale nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Little brother, I only wanted to help you. I was trying to make you stronger, but I never thought that you would—what I mean to say is that I tried to help you but was never really there for you. I wanted to help you, but never really could; I wasn't around you enough and I really hate myself for that. I'm sorry, Sy, for not being there and I'm going to try making it up for you."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! I really want to be a good brother, but I guess I never knew how. I'm really trying, Syrus, believe me!"

The young boy hugged his brother, "Thank you, Zane. I do believe you."

Ruby, who noticed the exchange, gave Zane a curious look. 'I'll tell you later,' he mouthed to her and she nodded, 'I'll hold you to that!' She mouthed back.

"Who wants to play a game?" Joey asked.

"I think I'm just going to swim," Alexis replied and Jaden smiled, "I'll swim with ya, Lex!"

The two swam a little away from the group and Jaden was floating on his back, "This is fun, Alexis, we should hang out like this more often."

She blushed, "It really is fun, Jay… I really like it."

The floated in silence for a bit and then the boy blurted something, "I like you." Alexis looked bewildered, "Y-You… Do?"

"How could you not see it!?" he asked.

"How could you not tell that I like you!?" she countered.

"Zane."

"Almost every girl on Duel Academy Island?"

"Really?

"Yeah! You should see the way they look at you! Why would you think me and Zane were…"

"You're always together and I heard rumors, so…"

"Oh. So you like me… and I like you… Should we do something about it?"

"How about this?" During the conversation they had both moved closer to each other and after this statement Jaden had pressed his lips to Alexis's and the two heard "Oooooh's!" coming from the others.

"Well Sarge finally had the balls to tell her!" Hassleberry commented and Zane smirked.

The two kept the kiss going for a while; Jaden had wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up while she knotted her fingers in his hair. "Come on, guys! That's enough, we're on school grounds!" Syrus exclaimed.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. "Sorry, man, but that was long over-due!" Jaden said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll say!" Ruby said, "Jaden told me about how he's liked you since the first year, Alexis. I'm really glad you two are finally gonna get together!"

"Thanks," the new couple said simultaneously and Alexis's hate for the girl evaporated.

Jaden and Alexis spent the rest of the picnic together, talking and occasionally stealing kisses.

"Hey, Zane!" Ruby bellowed and he came over to her, "What's up?"

"Can you tell me what went on there, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

"Force it out of me? How are you gonna do that?"

"Well… I have my ways," she said, now circling around him.

"Is that so?" He asked flirtatiously, but kept his cool and didn't revolve to watch her.

She was now behind him; jumping she yelled "Yepp!" and managed to get on his back. Zane blushed furiously as everyone turned to stare.

"Ruby Anne Kaiba! Get off of Zane's back right now!" Sarah scolded as she climbed off.

"Sorry, mum," she sighed and tried to swim away, but Zane caught her arm.

"Meet me here around midnight… I'll tell all if you do."

The girl didn't bother to ask how Zane could tell… She knew he was different, but like her, from the start.

"Tonight then," she agreed with a small smile.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it; remember to review! Please, review and tell your friends! Spread the love! Hahaa! **_

**_3 Booj_**


End file.
